In a particular application, the dispensing system is intended to equip bottles used in perfumery, in cosmetics or for pharmaceutical treatments. This is because this type of bottle contains a liquid which is retrieved by a dispensing system comprising a manually actuated valve or pump, said system being actuated by a pushbutton in order to allow spraying of the liquid.
Such pushbuttons are conventionally made in two or three parts: an actuation body, a nozzle for spraying the liquid and possibly a cover covering said body, said parts being assembled together to form the pushbutton. After assembly, the pushbuttons are installed on the dispensing systems by fitting onto a jet acting as an output duct for the contents of the bottles.
In order to carry out the assembly of the nozzle and if applicable the cover onto the body, said body should be positioned accurately with respect to the assembly tools. In particular, the nozzle is conventionally intended to be fitted into a housing in the body, and the orientation of said housing with respect to the circumference of the nozzle must therefore be certain in order to be able to automatically push said nozzle into said housing.
With the assembly methods according to the prior art, the positioning of the bodies is carried out individually, in particular by inserting in said body a counter-form of its internal profile. Next, the nozzle is pushed into the housing and, if applicable, the cover is associated on top of said body, leaving the output aperture of the nozzle clear. Assembly can also be carried out in the reverse order. However, this type of method requires that the conveying be stopped in order to position the body, which limits the output rates to approximately two assemblies per second.
The aim of the invention is to improve the prior art by proposing in particular a method of assembling pushbuttons in which the assembly rates can be increased, in particular up to five pushbuttons per second.